1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pulsator unit for washing machines, which generates a combined current of washing water, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine includes a tub to contain washing water, a spin basket rotatably installed in the tub, a pulsator installed in the spin basket to agitate the washing water and the laundry, a motor serving as a driving unit to rotate the spin basket and the pulsator, and a power transmission device including a belt to selectively transmit the rotary force of the motor to the spin basket and the pulsator. These parts of the washing machine are provided in a housing forming the external appearance of the washing machine.
In the washing machine, a washing course, a rinsing course, and a dehydrating course are automatically carried out under the predetermined control of a control unit. In the washing course, after the spin basket is filled with washing water containing laundry under the condition that the laundry is put into the spin basket, the pulsator is repeatedly rotated in a regular direction and the reverse direction by the driving of the motor such that the washing of the laundry is achieved.
However, the above-operated washing machine washes the laundry using a washing water current generated by alternately repeating the regular and reverse rotations of the pulsator, and thereby the laundry alternately moves in the regular direction and the reverse direction and is twisted and entangled, and thus is damaged.
In order to solve the above problem, a washing machine having a pulsator, which generates a water current flowing up and down rather than a simple water current rotated right and left, has been developed.